


Summer Fever

by Cheezbuckets



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-coital banter, Roommates, Summer, probably entirely too many heat-related puns I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheezbuckets/pseuds/Cheezbuckets
Summary: The summer heat was unbearable in the apartment Axel and Roxas shared. As a result, Roxas shouldn't be held responsible for how his body reacts to seeing Axel in a state of undress. And he's certainly not responsible for whatever Axel does about it.





	Summer Fever

**Author's Note:**

> A deeply pathetic and horny AkuRoku Day offering that finally finishes an idea I've had sitting around for years.

It was getting too hot.

The thermometer had been steadily crawling up all day, and the fans were doing nothing but sluggishly pushing the thick air between the rooms. There was still ice cream in the freezer, and there had been remarks about cool showers, but standing required more effort than either Roxas or Axel could be bothered to muster; the floor was hard and uncomfortable, but it was maybe a full degree cooler than sitting on the couch, even though sweaty skin stuck to it like tape and discouraged movement even more.

If he closed his eyes, Roxas could pretend it was all a delusional fever dream, from the whine of the fan, to the drone of the TV, to the slurping sounds between his thighs, to his own embarrassingly loud moans.

It was only natural that they’d gone around the house in as little clothing as possible, and that the intensity and persistence of the heat messed with Roxas’ head, making it impossible to think logically. Therefore, it was only natural that his backwards thinking had led to him eyeing the shapes of Axel’s exposed body, all lean muscle and bone, shiny with sweat. It was far from the first time he had seen Axel in a state of partial undress over the year they’d been roommates and friends, but because of the heat, it was the first time he was so affected. So long as he focused on the skin rather than the shapes it formed and ignored the distinctive identifying tattoos marking it, he could convince himself of his own sanity. Skin was skin, after all. And how different were mouths? It could be anyone building the heat against his lower body. As long as he didn’t look, didn’t see the clumps of long red hair clinging to the sweat of his thigh or the intense green eyes watching his every movement, he could pretend it was some anonymous mouth sucking him off.

That became hard to convince himself of when, with a wet sound, the mouth stopped pleasuring him, sucking and soft lips replaced by a hand, and the previously preoccupied mouth made sounds in an entirely too familiar voice.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Against his better judgement, further proving how mixed up his mind was, Roxas cracked open his eyes to glare. “Shut the fuck up,” he grumbled under his breath. He tried to focus on the anonymity of the hand, but the tattooed knuckles ruined his plan.

Bony shoulders dug into his thighs as the body moved up, lifting his legs more with it. “What? You are.” With a self-satisfied smirk, that horrible, speaking mouth started licking and biting against his belly, letting him feel the pair of spikes below the lower lip.

“I said shut the fuck up.” One of the bites made him hiss and squirm, annoyed by the tingle of pleasure. Everywhere the saliva was left was a spot of blessed cool, especially on his uncomfortably hot arousal, but that now laughing mouth needed desperately to be shut up. Grabbing a fistful of sweaty hair that stuck grossly between his fingers, he shoved it back towards his crotch. It laughed again but opened, tongue protruding. Despite his own mental protests, knowing he was sabotaging himself, he watched with a twisted sort of fascination as a barbell on the tongue glinted in the light for an endless moment before making contact. Roxas threw his head back against the floor with a curse and arched his back. The warm ball traced a vein up his shaft, swirled around the ridge of his head, pressed against and rubbed his slit. Roxas cursed again, less from the unexpectedly erotic sensation than the way it made his hips jump up.

The feeling stopped as laughter came again. Jerking his head up to snarl, he tightened his grip on the hair in his hand, grabbed the hand holding his cock to position it, and shoved the mouth down over himself, yanking the hand out of the way to thrust in to the hilt. As he groaned and arched his hips, there was a grunt of surprise and the mouth sharply pulled back and coughed. “Agh, fuck!”

“I told you to shut up.”

With a snort, the wicked mouth smirked. “If you want it like that, I’d be happy to deepthroat you, you just need to give me a little warning first.”

“Fucker...” Even with his eyes closed, the illusion was cracking away with the persistent voice.

In a swift, smooth motion, his entire cock was surrounded by that terrible, wonderful heat, lips wrapped around his base, and, when he looked up again, it was his best friend between his thighs, swallowing down his cock with ease, expression somehow smug even with a dick in his mouth.

The heat was like a branding iron across his cheeks.

That wicked tongue pressed against his shaft, pushing the barbell into him, and the suction grew all around him. Roxas’ body shuddered, and he threw his head back with a guttural groan. “Oh,  _ fuck _ , Axel!” he shouted before he could think to stop himself.

Axel groaned around him, and the vibrations made his body quiver again. Time slipped and distended as Axel resumed bobbing his head, now bumping his nose into Roxas with every pump. Roxas squirmed and moaned, too far gone to consider shame; it felt too good, he couldn’t care about anything else. He couldn’t articulate when he felt the coil of orgasm tightening, clenching, close to release, but Axel drew back before the point of no return, tipped off by something in Roxas’ wordless cries, or the tensing of his muscles, or maybe he just needed a break to catch his breath. Roxas let out a groan somewhere between displeasure and relief as the wetness on his cock made the half-hearted air currents cool a couple degrees, and Axel panted noisily, pressing little, sporadic kisses to Roxas’ skin.

“You’re the one...enjoying this too much,” Roxas breathed as soon as he could conjure up his voice again.

“What makes you say that?” Just his voice was smug, sneering, breathy, hot.

Slowly, Roxas looked up, and his mouth would have fallen open if it hadn’t been already hanging loose. Axel sat back on his heels, smirking and panting as he stroked his full cock with one hand, and the rest of his sweat-shimmering body with the other, pausing to lightly pinch and rub his nipple. Roxas’ voice again escaped him as he could do nothing but stare.  _ Is anywhere on you not pierced? _ he wondered, staring at the small barbell on Axel’s cock, but he gripped his own arousal before he could stop himself, squeezing the base of his shaft and moaning under his breath. He did stop himself from succumbing to his need and stroking himself, though. No, he didn’t want this over until he got to feel more of that body. He wanted to trace the tattoos and scars, tease the piercings with his fingers and tongue. He wanted to taste Axel and hear him moan.

Axel seemed to notice where he was staring, how could he not, and grinned as he rubbed his thumb over the piercing on his frenulum. “Like it?” He leaned over, placing a hand beside Roxas’ head, continuing to stroke himself. “Wanna touch it?”

“God, you’re obnoxious,” Roxas grumbled and grabbed a fistful of Axel’s hair once more, pulling his head down and flicking his tongue over the piercings in his lower lip, then licked his lip so Axel’s mouth opened. Roxas lifted his head so his tongue touched Axel’s, flicking against it. Axel groaned again and sealed their lips together.

He smelled like sweat and tasted like tobacco, and, as unexpected as it was, everything else about Axel’s body so close to his was entirely too arousing for him to care.

With Axel’s mouth no longer wasting time talking, Roxas released his hair to press his hand against his chest, feeling the lines of hard, compact muscle, and rubbing over the nubs of his hard nipples. The farther his hands travelled down Axel’s body, the more they shook until they brushed a patch of short, coarse hair. The seal holding their lips together broke as he flinched and inhaled sharply.

Axel grinned, squeezed Roxas’ cock and stroked him slowly. Roxas couldn’t keep his hips from rolling to match the pace for a minute before he caught himself. He scowled at Axel and his smug grin and grabbed Axel’s cock, making him groan with a note of surprise, and matched his grip and pace.

Axel’s mouth stayed open and panting softly, eyes lightly closed before he grinned again and lowered his body so its heat and sweat hung directly over Roxas, pressing their arousals together and gripping them both in his hand. Roxas bit his lip to stifle a whimper as Axel started rolling and thrusting his hips with a torturously slow pace.

Roxas grabbed Axel’s hips, the sharp ridges of pelvic bones, as he planted his feet on the floor and tried to push up into him harder.

Axel laughed as he lowered his head to Roxas’ ear. “You want more?” he whispered before biting the shell of his ear.

Roxas growled softly as he held Axel’s hips tighter, arching his neck. “Yes!”

It was too hot, Axel’s body all over his, his breath running over his ear and throat and getting caught in his hair. His mouth felt dry, open and panting, while his hands slipped and lost purchase on Axel’s hips against the sheen of sweat the more they both moved. He bucked into Axel’s grip, and Axel bucked against him, and it was too hot for what he was getting.

Groaning, he clumsily grabbed Axel’s head and gave his hip a push. “Roll over,” he breathed. “You’re too fucking hot.”

He felt Axel’s laugh as much as he heard it, the rumble in Axel’s throat, the puff of breath against the side of his head. “Ooh, I love to hear that,” he whispered, but he complied, letting Roxas go, rolling off him and ending up half-sitting against the couch.

Trembling with need, Roxas followed him, sat on his lap, and took it upon himself to grasp their cocks, pressing together. Leaning back on his free hand, he rolled and thrusted his hips.

“Shit,” Axel breathed, lifting his hands to hold Roxas’ waist.

Mind fogged with unbearable heat and lust and pleasure, Roxas stared down at Axel, the skinny curves of his body, the way his long hair hung over his shoulders, the head of his cock shiny with precum. He ached to touch and kiss all of it, until he realized what he was thinking and quickly bit his lip, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back. He decided he was lucky it was already hot or his face would be red with mortification, plain for Axel to see. It was embarrassing enough to be seen like this; naked and aroused, moaning, humping.

“Ah! Fuck, Roxas, you look so hot!”

Unable to help it, he looked at Axel again and felt a shudder at the pleasure painted all over Axel’s face; his intense gaze travelling over Roxas’ body.

“Shut up,” Roxas muttered half-heartedly, unable to resist leaning forward, moving his hand to rest on the couch beside Axel’s shoulder, squeezing harder around their cocks as he pumped and thrusted.

He furrowed his brow, and bit his lip staring down at Axel’s chest. Then he felt Axel’s hand cup the back of his head, and he closed his eyes tight. The heat was getting dizzying, and he knew he should want to finish so they could get off each other and have something cold to drink, but Axel’s body felt too good for him to want to stop.

“Ah, Roxas!”

Axel’s voice, drenched with pleasure, calling his name, was too much to resist, making Roxas lean closer to press their mouths together, to taste him again, to feel his voice as he moaned. Axel pressed against the back of his head, holding him in place as their tongues entwined. Roxas shuddered, and his hips bucked against Axel’s heat. He pumped them harder and faster, and orgasm washed through him, wracking his body. He had to break the kiss to gasp for breath just as Axel’s hands tightened against him, and he gave the sexiest moan Roxas had ever heard as he felt the wet heat of Axel’s cum splatter over his fingers.

His eyes hung closed as he fought for his breath, feeling Axel breathing against him, and he relaxed his hand, letting go of their cocks to sit lightly against each other.

When he opened his eyes, they immediately strayed down Axel’s body until he saw the milky cum splattered across his stomach, puddled in his belly button, rolling in thick droplets down his skin. Licking his lip, he trailed his fingers through their cum, drawing it across Axel’s wet skin.

Axel’s moan drew Roxas’ gaze back up. Axel’s green eyes hung half-lidded, his teeth bit lightly into his lip, his cheeks glowed rosy. Roxas sucked in some air as his pulse quicken again. He gulped and hastily stood up. He noticed his boxer shorts laying on the floor and thought a moment to grab them, then gave up and turned to head to the kitchen. 

He was a little relieved to finally have the energy to move, even if only to get away from the scene on the living room floor. Even as he opened the freezer and shivered from the icy air on his sweat-soaked skin, he saw in his mind Axel’s skin, Axel’s cock, Axel’s mouth. He grabbed two ice creams and the hand towel that hung from a cupboard’s handle, trying not to think about the reason for the latter.

He kept his eyes on the TV, still droning on, as he left the kitchen and sat against the front of the couch next to Axel, handing him an ice cream bar and tossing the towel into his lap.

Axel laughed. “Thanks.”

Roxas kept staring, unfocused, at the TV as he unwrapped his ice cream and took a bite, relaxing with relief when the cold moved down his throat. He was finally able to take a breath and glanced at Axel who was slowly wiping himself off as he ate his own ice cream. “Well, that just happened,” Roxas muttered, feeling the embarrassing urge to laugh.

Axel did laugh as he looked at him and winked. “Yep. It sure did.” He raised an eyebrow. “You, uh... You okay with it?”

Biting his lip, Roxas snorted a soft laugh and shrugged. It was hard to tell, but he would swear Axel’s face was becoming a bit more flushed. “Uh... Yeah. It, you know, felt good. It got me off.”

Tossing aside the towel, Axel snorted and slouched back against the couch. “All over me.”

Roxas gulped as his face heated up once again. “Don’t blame me, you started it. You’re the one who fucking… offered to suck me off. Why the fuck did you even do that?”

Axel was definitely red now. “I don’t know... I didn’t think about it, I just thought I ought to help you out?”

Pressing a hand over his mouth to hold in a chunk of ice cream, Roxas snorted and hastily gulped down the frozen treat so he could laugh properly. “Really? You just wanted to help a friend out by giving him head?”

Axel shrugged as he looked at the wall and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “I don’t know, it’s fucking hot, I wasn’t thinking. And I like giving head. I’ve thought about it before. A bit.”

“What, sex with me?” Roxas demanded, eyes going round, heart pounding.

Axel shrugged. “So what?” He looked at Roxas with a defensive scowl. “Why the fuck are you interrogating me for doing you a favour? What about you? You said yes! And you’re the one who got on top of me!”

“Don’t try to turn this on me!” Roxas snapped, barely noticing the cold of melting ice cream trickling over his hand. “I was trying hard not to think about you until you decided to keep talking, but you’ve been thinking about having sex with me?”

“You were trying not to think about me?”

“Stop trying to change the subject!”

“What the fuck? I was doing you a favour, and you were thinking about someone else!”

“Oh my god, you were having a great time, and you’re trying to act like you were doing this just for me, and you’re complaining about it?” Roxas clasped a hand over his mouth, unable to stop himself from laughing. Then he flinched and yelped when something cold splattered on his thigh. He hastily licked the melting ice cream off his hand.

He glanced back at Axel when he heard him laughing, and, unable to help it, laughed again.

As he watched Axel run his hand through his hair, he had to shake his head, unable to stop smiling. “What the fuck are we arguing about?”

With a sigh, Axel grinned at him. “I don’t know, I...” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. Yeah, I’ve thought about, you know,  _ us _ since we’ve been living together.”

Roxas flushed, staring at the ice cream still melting onto his hand. He licked his lips and brought it to his mouth to lick some of it off and take a bite. “We’re making a mess again,” he muttered, uncontrollably smiling.

“We always do,” Axel murmured, picking the towel up from beside him, folding it over and placing it across the ice cream on Roxas’ thigh.

“Yeah.” Roxas sighed and wiped at himself before finishing off the last of his ice cream that remained solid and then wiping his hand clean. He put the stick on the floor and turned to Axel, raising an eyebrow. “I wasn’t thinking about anyone else, by the way. I was just trying to not think about  _ you. _ You made it hard, though. You can be really sexy. When you’re not being an ass.”

“Ouch.” Axel chuckled and looked away to finish his ice cream as well. “So, what now?”

“Now?” Roxas pursed his lips as he handed the towel back to Axel to wipe his hand off. “I mean, I guess now we’re friends who kiss and have sex, right?”

Shaking his head, Axel laughed again. “Yeah, I guess.” He edged a bit closer. “Can we do other things like snuggling and holding hands?”

Chuckling, Roxas leaned towards him. “Right now? Absolutely not, it’s way too fucking hot. Maybe if it cools down tonight.” 

Axel snickered and shrugged while nodding. 

Roxas looked down, bit his lip, then met Axel’s eyes again. “I’d kind of like to kiss you again right now.”

Axel hummed for a moment then nodded, grinning. “Alright. Sounds good to me.”

Hand shaking, Roxas cupped the back of Axel’s head. “Don’t act coy like you weren’t deepthroating me five minutes ago.”

Axel smirked and hummed as he leaned in, and Roxas’ breath caught when he felt Axel’s breathing again. “Can I do that again later, too?”

“I’d  _ really _ like that,” Roxas murmured, closing his eyes.

Axel’s lips were cool this time, as were his own, but he could feel them warming against each other. Now, he tasted like sweet cream and salt, and Roxas softly moaned in contentment. Axel’s hand was against his back, and he didn’t mind the sweat or heat so much anymore, even when he pushed his fingers into Axel’s damp hair.

He smiled when their lips parted and Axel touched their foreheads together. “I think I love you as more than a friend,” Axel whispered.

Roxas uncontrollably released a laugh and pressed against Axel. “I think I love you, too.”

“Thank you.” Axel grinned as he wrapped both arms around Roxas, drawing closer.

Roxas forced a mock scowl, pushing back Axel’s chest. “Hey! I told you it was too hot for hugging!”


End file.
